Falling From The Sky
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: Kau menjatuhkanku. Dari langit terindah ke sebuah lubang bernama friendzone. Tapi, apa kau yakin? Sikapmu tak layak disebut sebagai teman. Ini salahku atau dirimu?/"Good morning, Tenten-chan."/"Are you jealous, huh?"/... dan aku suka kepadanya."/Warning Inside!/#EXPEFEEFIC/Challenge Fic./RnR & DLDR please!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Falling From The Sky _© Nirina-ne Bellanesia

_Rated _: T

_Main Pair_: NejiTen

_Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_Warning!_ : _English conversation, _DLDR, AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Dedicated for FullFill Feel Fic Forums: Experience Feeling_

_Happy Reading, minna-san^^_

.

_**Tenten's POV**_

**TENG TENG TENG **

Bel sekolah berbunyi, pertanda jam pelajaran terakhir berakhir. Aku membereskan peralatan sekolahku, dan sejenak merapikan seragamku. Prinsipku yang masih kupegang teguh hingga sekarang–yang kudapatkan dari Oonoki-_sensei_, yang biasa dipanggil _sensei _hidung jambu.

Pergi rapi, pulangpun rapi.

Seperti biasa, koridor selalu dipadati siswa-siswi yang ingin kembali kerumahnya untuk beristirahat. Namun, aku tak seperti itu. Jujur, aku tak suka tempat yang sempit. Jadi, sejenak ku menunggu lenggangnya koridor sekolah bersama teman-temanku. Deidara dan Hyuuga Hinata.

"D-deidara-_san_, hari ini kita pu-pulang bareng 'kan?" Tanya Hinata gugup, seperti biasa itu sudah menjadi tabiatnya. Deidara mengangguk sebagai balasan dari kepastian Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata-_chan_ dan Deidara-_kun_. Ayo kita pulang, sudah sepi," ajakku. Aku bangkit dari dudukku sembari membawa tas sekolahku. Mereka mengangguk, Hinata-_chan_ berjalan disampingku. Sementara Deidara-_kun_ sibuk memegang _gadget-_nya, ber-sms ria dengan adik kelas kesayangannya–Uzumaki Naruko.

Kami menyusuri koridor sekolah dan lapangan sekolah yang mulai lenggang. Saat aku asik berbincang dengan Hinata-_chan_, sebuah suara berat mengintimidasi kami berdua.

"Hei," sapa pemilik suara itu dari arah belakangku. Aku menolehkan pandanganku dan mendapati seorang siswa yang lebih tinggi dariku dengan rambut coklatnya yang panjang diikat rendah. Satu kesan yang kudapatkan darinya–

–dia cantik. Padahal dia adalah seorang siswa laki-laki.

"Hai," sapaku lembut. Mengingat aku tak mengenal siapa dirinya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Aneh, tak seperti biasanya. Ketika aku bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang tak dikenal menaruh perhatian padaku, aku biasanya bersikap cuek dan err… sedikit arogan.

"Tenten, apa kabar?" Tanya dirinya. Sementara secara tak sadar aku telah berpisah dari Hinata-_chan_. Aku melihat gadis pemalu itu di seberang sana, kulihat ia tersenyum sembari tertawa kecil. Hei, apa maksudnya itu, hah?

Kembali ke siswa tadi, jujur mendengar pertanyaannya tadi membuatku sedikit terkejut. Dari mana dia tahu namaku?

"Baik. Siapa namamu? Kau tahu dari mana namaku?" tanyaku tak sabar. Aku menatapnya intens. Manik bulannya begitu indah. Aku seperti tertarik kedalam magnet-nya. Tapi, aku langsung menyadarkan diriku.

"Neji, panggil aku Neji. Aku tahu namamu seminggu yang lalu ketika kau berpidato bahasa Inggris di acara sekolah," jawabnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk paham. Kemudian kembali menatap lurus kearah jalan. Sesekali aku melirik sana-sini mencari mobil jemputanku. Tapi, untuk saat ini belum ketemu.

"Kulihat, kau begitu fasih berbahasa Inggris. Kau belajar dari siapa? Asal kau tahu aja, aku menyukai bahasa Inggris, makanya aku sedikit mengenal dirimu," ujarnya. Tangan kekarnya menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang terlhat tidak gatal.

Hanya beberapa menit kami saling mengenal, kami sudah merasa akrab. Meskipun sikapnya yang acuh tak acuh itu sedikit menjengkelkanku. Tapi, ketika aku akan berpisah darinya–mengingat aku sudah berada di depan mobil jemputanku.

Aku melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda perpisahan kami hari ini. Aku memasuki mobilku yang membawaku melaju pulang ke rumahku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah terbit dari timur bumi. Sinarnya yang cerah itu menyambut pagi yang sejuk, dengan langit biru yang terlukis dengan indah akan memayungi setiap insan manusia di pagi ini. Suasana pagi membuatku semangat menjalani hari, aku menikmati setiap sudut jalan saat aku tengah berangkat ke sekolah dengandengan mobil jemputanku. Dan sekarang aku sudah sampai di sekolah, ketika aku turun dari mobil dan berjalan beberapa langkah saja dari mobil tersebut, sebuah suara menyapaku dari belakang.

"_O-ohayou gozaimasu, _Tenten-_san_," sapa Hinata, dengan tangannya yang melambai-lambai kearahku.

Aku hanya mengangguk membalas sapaannya, diikuti dengan senyuman lebarku. Aku menghampiri Hinata-_chan_ yang barusan turun dari mobilnya bersama Neji.

_Tu-tunggu, Neji? _

"Eh, ada apa nih berangkat bareng sama Neji? Hayo lho~" rayuku dengan suara pelan.

"_I-iie_, di-dia saudaraku,Tenten-_san_."

**JDER. **

Aku membulatkan mataku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Neji yang sudah berada di lantai dua–berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ah, kenapa aku baru sadar kalau mereka sedikit mempunyai kemiripan?

Aku menepuk jidatku.

Sementara itu, Hinata-_chan _tengah tertawa melihat tingkahku. Aku mendesah kesal melihatnya, namun langsung kurangkul dirinya dan tertawa bersamanya. "Ayo, kita ke kelas!"

Dengan semangat kami berjalan memasuki kelas kami, kelas unggulan di sekolah ini. Aku dan Hinata-_chan _masih mempermasalahkan hubungan keluarga antara dirinya dan Neji. Akan tetapi, sembari berbincang tak jarang aku menatap kelas pemuda Hyuuga itu. Dan ketika ia keluar dari kelasnya dan berdiri di balkon kelas, aku sedikit merasa senang. Aku melihatnya tersenyum kepadaku. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku yang memanas ini.

_H-hei, ada apa ini sebenarnya? _

Aku mencoba melupakan itu semua dan mengembalikan fokusku kepada Hinata-_chan_. Aku memasuki kelasku–bersama Hinata-_chan_–dan meletakkan ranselku, mendudukkan diriku dan bersiap mengerjakan sebuah buku soal yang sudah ku keluarkan dari ransel.

"Tenten-_san, _a-apa kau tak lelah? I-ini masih pagi dan kau sedang be-belajar," Tanya Hinata-_chan_. Ia meletakkan ranselnya dan duduk di sebelahku. Ya, kami adalah teman sebangku.

Aku yang baru saja mengerjakan satu soal Matematika meletakkan pensilku dengan sedikit kasar. Jujur, aku lelah dianggap sok rajin di kelas–meskipun secara tidak langsung Hinata-_chan _mengatakannya, tapi bagiku itu cukup mendekati. Kalau begitu, kenapa mereka ingin masuk kelas unggulan jika tidak mau dikekang dengan persaingan di kelas? Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran remaja sekarang.

"Ujian nasional sudah di depan mata, Hinata-_chan_. Dalam kurun waktu sebulan lagi kita harus membuat sebuah prestasi, membanggakan orangtua," jawabku malas.

"K-kau tidak mempermasalahkan ke-kesehatanmu? Bukannya sebentar lagi k-kau akan keluar kelas untuk latihan pe-persentasi Bahasa Inggris untuk pameran pendidikan nasional?"

Hinata-_chan_, sepertinya kau melupakan diriku yang sebenarnya. "Kau bukanlah sahabatku yang baru lahir kemarin sore, Hinata-_chan_. Kau pasti memahami diriku. Ambisius dan aku itu jarang sakit, sayang. Jangan khawatirkan aku, berdoalah aku takkan membuat sekolah ini malu di pameran nanti."

Hinata-_chan _hanya bisa diam menanggapi penuturanku tadi. Asalkan kalian tahu saja, Hinata-_chan _memang pemalu, tapi dia adalah _debater _sejati. Aku menggeleng kepalaku kemudian melanjutkan kembali aktivitasku.

.

"Tenten-_chan_! Ayo, ini sudah waktunya kita _take _foto untuk _project _pameran," seorang siswa bersurai kuning jabrik memangil namaku dari sudut belakang kelas. Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke depan kelas, menghampiri Yukimaru-_sensei _yang hendak mengajarkan kami salah satu materi di pelajaran IPA.

Setelah meminta izin, aku–bersama Naruto, Sakura, Temari, dan Karin–keluar dari kelas dan menemui Yugito-_sensei _selaku _sensei _pembimbing kami untuk berdiskusi sejenak di ruang guru. Ketika aku berjalan–di barisan belakang–menemui Yugito-_sensei_, sebuah suara yang kukenal menyapaku ditengah teriknya mentari pagi.

"_Good morning, _Tenten-_chan_."

Aku tersentak. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku menatap si Hyuuga yang tengah tersenyum padaku di depan ruang administrasi dengan kartu uang sekolah berada di genggamannya. Coklatku dengan manik bulannya bertubrukan dari kejauhan. Aku terdiam sejenak, entah kenapa aku menyukai tatapannya dan senyumnya yang menawan. Aku merasakan pipiku memanas–lagi–dan sesegera mungkin memutuskan benang magnet yang mengikatku dari tatapannya.

_Kenapa, aku sesenang ini? Aku merasakan hatiku berdegup kencang kini. _

_Dan_ _apa-apaan itu? Kenapa ada _-chan _dibelakang namaku? _

**PUK**!

Naruto menepuk pelan pucuk kepalaku. _Geez_, mentang-mentang dia lebih tinggi dariku. "Apa yang kau tunggu, Tenten-_chan_. Kita harus mendiskusikan konsep dulu, sebelum kita berkeliling untuk mengambil setiap sudut keindahan sekolah ini."

Aku tersenyum, kemudian ikut berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah bersamanya. Meskipun sudah beberapa menit telah berlalu, aku masih merasa senang karena ucapan 'selamat pagi' dari dirinya. Aku meloncat senang.

"Hei, Tenten-_chan_. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto heran kepadaku .

"Kau tahu? Tadi dia mengucapkan selamat pa–" ucapan penuh antusiasku menggantung. Ah, kenapa aku harus menceritakan ini? Aku nggak mungkin suka kepadanya. Geez_, ada apa denganmu di pagi ini, Tenten?_

Aku melanjutkan kalimatku, dengan nada yang tak seantusias tadi. "Ah, tidak jadi."

"Ciee, yang tengsin," sindir Sakura. Dia mendengar perkataanku tadi ternyata.

Yah, sebaiknya aku tidak menceritakan ini dulu. Aku harus menetralisir rasa ini. Dan yakin ini bukanlah hal suka.

.

.

.

Dua jam telah berlalu. Aku mengistirahatkan diriku dengan sebungkus makanan ringan di sebuah bangku panjang di sebelah kelasku. Aku duduk sendirian, _iris _coklatku menatap kosong lapangan sekolah yang dilalui siswa-siswi dari berbagai kelas dan tingkatan. Aku memakan sedikit makanan ringanku, dan tak sengaja, aku melihat kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua–tak jauh dari kelasku.

Aku melihat Neji tengah termenung menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi di luar kelas. Angin membuat helaian rambut coklat gelapnya menari-nari. Dan kini, aku melihat dirinya membalas tatapanku. Ia menatapku lama, tak memperdulikan yang lain. Hanya aku. Lagi-lagi, kami saling bertemu pandang. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi malu. Melihat itu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

_Hei, ke-kenapa aku bisa seperti ini? Anggaplah seperti biasa, Tenten! Jangan menghayal terlalu tinggi. _

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat. Mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi, kejadian yang membuat jantungku berdegup kencang lagi.

"Tenten-_san_," Hinata memanggilku, dia mengambul tempat duduk di sebelahku. Aku melihat wajahnya menunduk dan memainkan kedua telunjuk di depan dadanya. Sementara aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ada-apa-?'

"A-aku rasa, N-Neji-_nii_ su-suka kepadamu, Tenten-_san_."

**DEG! **

Aku menatap Hinata-_chan _dengan tatapan heran, meskipun dalam hati aku senang tak karuan.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Tanyaku dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut. "Dan apa maksudmu kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan -_nii_?"

"A-ah, aku bingung mau jawab yang ma-mana dulu." Aku melihat Hinata-_chan _menggaruk pipi _chubby_-nya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku me-memanggilnya -_nii _karena dia lebih setahun dariku, te-telat masuk sekolah maksudku. Dan soal su-suka itu, a-aku melihat Neji-_nii _menatapmu beberapa kali da-dari atas sana," Hinata-_chan _menjeda kalimatnya dan menghela nafasnya, "tambahan, di-dia semalam memaksaku u-untuk memberikan ID Line-mu."

Telunjuk Hinata-_chan _mengarah ke kelas Neji, tepat di depan dirinya yang tengah menatapku. Mengetahui jari saudaranya yang tertuju padanya, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan memasuki kelasnya. Lagi, aku melihat ada raut wajah malu disana.

Aku yang melihat aksinya itu hanya bisa menunduk malu. Ah, aku tak tahu apa ini. Tapi yang pasti, aku mulai menyukai Neji.

_Ja-jangan Tenten! Kau harus mendapatkan bukti bahwa dia menyukaimu. Jangan kau merasa sia-sia menyukainya karena kau salah paham dengan perasaanmu sendiri. Ingatkah kau sering mengalami cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan? Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi lagi. _

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat, membuat Hinata-_chan _memandangku aneh–meskipun sudah sekian kalinya aku bersikap aneh di depannya. Hah, kepalaku yang sudah pusing karena perdebatan batin dan pikiran itu membuat kepalaku tambah pusing. Akhirnya, aku kembali ke kelasku dan memberikan makanan ringanku kepada Hinata-_chan_. Aku ingin istirahat di kelas sejenak, sebelum aku keluar kelas untuk mengerjakan _project _pameran lagi.

.

.

.

Siang menjelang, bel pulang pun telah berkumandang. Seperti biasa aku berjalan sendirian mencari mobil jemputanku. Saat aku tengah gencar mencari, sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Hei."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Aku mendapati Hyuuga Neji tengah tersenyum padaku. Ah, senyuman maut itu lagi.

"H-hei, kau tak bareng dengan Hinata-_chan_?" Tanya aku sedikit gugup. Ah, kenapa aku gugup seperti ini, huh?

Dia mengambil posisi di sebelahku. Berjalan dengan menyamai irama jalanku yang pelan ini. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Kenapa dia harus malu setiap kali melihatku? Apa keluarga Hyuuga itu mempunyai sifat yang sama? Aku tak tahu.

"Tidak, hari ini jadwalku kerumah nenek," jawabnya pelan. "Tadi kau tidak lihat guru baru di sekolah kita?"

Aku yang sedari tadi menunduk menatap kerikil-kerikil yang ku tendang asal, seketika mengadahkan kepalaku dan menatapnya dengan wajah sumringah. "Ah, guru baru untuk mengawasi kita saat ujian semester kedua? _Oh my God, he's so damn handsome~"_

"_Not interesting, just like an ordinary man." _

Aku tersentak. Sedetik kemudian aku menyinggungkan sebuah seringai nakal. "_Are you jealous, huh?"_

Dia menghentikan langkahnya, dia menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Sedetik kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya dan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang kulihat tidak gatal itu. "_J-jealous, _siapa bilang?"

Aku melihat ekspresinya hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Dan ah, tak terasa aku sudah berada di depan mobil jemputanku. Aku berpamitan dengannya, tentu saja dengan senyumnya yang membuatku melayang sekejap saja. Sekarang, aku menempuh perjalanan pulang dengan senyuman yang lebar–lebih lebar dari biasanya. _Geez, _lama-lama aku menjadi gila kalau seperti ini terus.

Sepertinya, aku tak bisa menahan perasaan suka ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan sudah berlalu. Dan tidak seperti biasanya, belakangan ini hari-hariku terasa hidup. Semua tampak berkilauan dimataku. Tiada waktu yang terlewatkan tanpa senyuman dan perasaan senang. Ditambah lagi, aku semakin sering senyum-senyum sendiri–sampai disangka oleh _imouto-_ku gila. Kenapa seperti itu?

Alasannya, adalah si Hyuuga Neji yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini.

Bayangkan saja, sebulan yang lalu ketika sekolah mengadakan sebuah acara, dia datang sendiri ke kelasku–tanpa ada sedikitpun aku ajak–dan terus menatapku dari depan pintu kelasku. Aku menutupi wajahku dengan buku IPS yang tebal. Bukan apa-apa, siapa sih yang tidak memerah malu jika seseorang yang kau sukai menatapmu dengan lembut dari kejauhan?

Dan sialnya senyuman maut itu tak lepas dari wajah rupawannya.

Jujur, aku menganggap kali ini dia cukup nekad. Mana ada orang yang pemalu sepertinya mau datang ke kelas seorang siswi yang bukan siapa-siapanya? Entah kenapa, kali ini aku cukup yakin dengan perasaanku.

Bahwa ia memiliki rasa yang sama denganku.

Tak hanya itu, tadi ketika aku tengah menikmati waktu senggangku sebelum bel masuk berbunyi sendirian–Hinata-_chan _tengah duduk berdua bersama kekasihnya, Uzumaki Naruto–dia mengintipku dari tangga yang terletak tak jauh dari kelasku. Karena merasa seseorang menatapku, aku tak sengaja berhadapan dengannya. Karena 'tertangkap basah' dia menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tangga itu. Ah, tingkahnya begitu lucu.

Belum lagi tingkahnya yang selalu kikuk saat bersamaku ataupun bertemu denganku. Ah, apa ini hanya perasaanku saja atau kami sudah saling mengikat cinta? Aku tak tahu.

Di malam yang sepi ini–seperti biasanya–aku yang tengah menggeliat tak jelas diatas tempat tidur hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik bantal. Dan sekali lagi aku menggulingkan diriku diatas tempat tidur itu. Jangan kaget, seperti inilah diriku ini jika tengah dimabuk asmara. Meskipun diluar diriku bagaikan lelaki perkasa, tapi didalam diriku ini tetaplah perempuan yang rapuh hatinya.

Sejenak aku termenung. Manik coklatku menerawang langit-langit kamarku dengan bebas. Pikiranku teringat dengan perkataan Hinata-_chan _yang memang setiap hari kupikirkan dengan hati-hati.

"_Te-Tenten-_san, _a-aku melihat gerak-gerik ka-kalian selama ini. Aku melihat jelas, Ne-Neji-_nii _menganggapmu lebih dari teman. Meskipun dia selalu menolak ketika aku mendesaknya. K-kau tahu dia seperti apa 'kan? Saat ini, mungkin adalah saat yang tepat untuk mu untuk mengungkapkannya dulu."_

Bukannya aku mau memendam perasaan ini, tapi aku menjaga gengsi. Aku tak mau mengungkapkan perasaanku, aku ingin para lelaki-lah yang melakukannya. Berhari-hari aku bertengkar dengan batinku sendiri. Pusing, aku pusing memikirkannya. Namun, malam ini aku telah membuat keputusan.

Tidak ada cara lain, selain yang disarankan Hinata-_chan _kepadaku.

Aku segera meraih _android _milikku, dan mengirimkan pesan _via _Line. Percakapan kami berlanjut hingga larut malam.

Malam kali ini, tak kusangka akan menjadi malam yang menyedihkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HYUUGA NEJI

**KREK! **

Aku meremuk kertas bertuliskan nama siswa itu dengan kesal, penuh emosi yang meluap-luap dalam diri. Aku membuka kembali kertas itu, kemudian menatap tajam nama yang membuatku merasakan sakit hati yang dalam. Di pagi ini, aku duduk di bangku panjang sebelah kelasku dengan menatap lapangan sekolah kesal. Kertas yang sudah kuremuk tadi kuremuk lagi, dengan kekuatan yang lebih dari tadi.

Bukannya apa-apa, masalahnya siapa yang tak kesal jika lelaki yang kau suka menolak pernyataan perasaanmu padahal kelakuannya memang sudah lebih dari teman? Aku tak mengerti jalan pikirannya.

Dan alasan dia menolakku adalah alasan yang sepele, sangat sepele.

"_Bagaimana kalau orang-orang tahu 'orang sepertiku' 'dekat' dengan siswi kelas unggulan?"_

Oh Neji, bisakah kau berfkir kalau cinta itu tak memandang sebuah perbedaan? Dan lagi, siapa yang kau perdulikan? Aku atau perkataan orang lain? Aku menerimamu apa adanya!

Tak perduli kau dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang-orang. Aku tak perduli kau pemalu. Aku tak perduli kualitas otakmu–meskipun kau cukup pintar di kelasmu. Tak perduli kau dianggap aneh oleh orang-orang. AKU TULUS MENERIMAMU, _BAKA! _

"_Aku dekat denganmu hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman. Aku suka dengan keahlianmu dalam Bahasa Inggris. Aku tak mau membahas soal percintaan lagi."_

KAU HANYA MENGANGGAPKU TEMAN BISAKAH KAU MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEBAGAI TEMAN YANG SEPANTASNYA? JATUH ITU SAKIT, _BAKA!_

Emosi ini semakin meluap di dalam hati. Aku rasa wajahku sekarang sudah semerah tomat untuk menahan semua emosiku. Kemarahan dan sakit hati tercampur jadi satu. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam hati merasakan sakit hati yang rumit ini.

Lagi, aku meremuk kertas itu hingga bolong. Aku memijit pelipisku perlahan, memejamkan mataku sejenak untuk mencari secercah relaksasi yang ingin kugapai. Sungguh, ini sakit. Didalam diri ini, tak jarang aku menyumpahserapahi dirinya. Aku muak mengingat semua senyumnya, suaranya yang menyapaku setiap pagi, wajahnya, semuanya. Dasar, pemberi harapan palsu.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, _Tenten-_chan_. Hei, kenapa mukamu seperti kain terlipat kusut, huh?" Tanya Naruto yang kebetulan melewatiku, baru datang dari pintu gerbang.

Tanpa membalas ucapannya, aku menatap tajam Naruto. Aku berjalan pelan mengelilingi tubuhnya, dan berdiri di depannya dengan gaya berkacak pinggang. Wajahku yang memang sedari tadi ku tekuk kini semakin ku tekuk. Sementara itu, _sapphire _Naruto menatapku heran.

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku seperti ini?" tanyaku pelan, aku melangkah pelan kearah belakangnya dan berhenti tepat di depan punggung belakangnya.

"AKU SAKIT HATIIIIIIIII!" teriakku sembari mengguncang-guncangkan bahu tegap Naruto. Entah Naruto yang sial atau aku yang beruntung, aku mendapatkan seseorang yang cocok menjadi pelampiasan kegalauanku ini.

"KAU TAHU RASANYA DI TOLAK HAAAH?! KAU TA–"

**SREK! **

Ups, jahitan kerah seragam Naruto robek karena emosiku.

"–hu…."

Aku terdiam sesaat memandang 'hasil karya'-ku. Sejenak aku dan Naruto saling bertatapan dalam hening. Namun, lagi-lagi di pagi seperti ini gedung sekolah harus menanggapi teriakan beresonansi tinggi lagi.

"TENTEN-_CHAN_! BAJUKU ROBEK _BAKA!" _

Kali ini, aku harus melakukan '_jogging_' di sekolah yang masih sepi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore menjelang. Matahari mulai kembali ke peraduan. Langit jingga terlukis indah bersama burung-burung yang terbang bebas. Angin sejuk menyapaku yang tengah bersantai di beranda rumahku ini. Dengan berbekal novel _action _ini aku cukup mengistirahatkan diriku setelah tadi bergalau ria di sekolah.

Aku yang tadi terfokus membayangkan adegan _action _yang disuguhkan oleh novel ini, kini mengalihkan fokusku pada _android-_ku yang tergeletak di meja beranda.

Aku penasaran, sedang apa Neji sekarang? Apa aku harus menanyakan kabarnya hari ini? Mengingat tadi kami tidak ada bertemu pandang–aku yang tak ingin bertemu dengannya.

**PLAK.**

Aku menepuk pipiku pelan. Sadarlah, Tenten! Kau sudah di sakiti olehnya, kenapa kau harus memperdulikan dia? Sementara hari ini dia tak memperdulikanmu.

Refleks, aku mengambil _android-_ku dan membuka percakapan Line kami. Aku mengetik sebuah pesan singkat padanya, '_Hi'_. Bermenit-menit aku menunggu balasannya, tak kunjung datang. Sembari menunggu, aku iseng membuka _home_ Line-nya. Mengecek foto profilnya, membuatku mengernyitkan dahiku heran.

Foto seorang gadis berdarah _western_.

Aku segera bertanya dengan mengirim pesan lagi kepadanya–dengan nada biasa tanpa emosi. Dengan sabarku menunggu, hingga akhirnya ia membalasnya. Ketika aku membaca balasannya, entah kenapa itu pukulan telak bagiku.

"_Dia orang Spanyol. Seumuran denganku, dan aku suka kepadanya."_

**JDER.**

Ah, jelas aku kalah. Perawakan gadis itu yang cantik dengan gaya feminim membuat diriku melemas seketika. Aku memijit pelipisku kembali dan berulang kali aku melakukan tarik-buang nafas guna menstabilkan emosi yang meluap-luap. Segampang itukah setelah memberiku harapan palsu? Segampang itukah kau menjatuhkanku... dan mencampakkanku?

Jahat.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam. Menyembunyikan airmata yang meluncur bebas melewati pipi ini. Dengan cepat aku berjalan ke kamarku**–BLAM–**menutup pintunya dengan kesal. Aku segera membaringkan diriku di kasur, dan membiarkan airmata ini diserap oleh sarung bantalku yang mulai basah.

Bodoh. Dia sudah menyakitiku, kenapa aku masih berharap?

Aku memandang _android-_ku, kemudian mencampakkannya ke atas bantal sebelah kiriku. Cukup. Cukup aku mengenalnya. Aku muak dengan semua ini. Dia pantas untuk dilupakan. Aku menyesal bertemu dengannya. Aku berjanji, aku takkan bertemu dengan Neji lagi. Tidak hanya itu, aku berjanji untuk tidak berkomunikasi dengannya lagi.

Aku meraih _android-_ku, membuka Line dan mencari _contact-_nya. Jariku bergemelutuk kuat di atas layar _touchscreen_.

**TAP!**

Aku menghapusnya dari daftar _contact_-ku. Selamat tinggal, Hyuuga Neji.

.

_Terima kasih sudah mau dekat denganku. Meskipun aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan–karena memang terlihat dari sikapmu, sehingga membuatku yakin. Maafkan segala kesalahan yang kubuat kepadamu. Paling tidak, terima kasih telah menganggapku sebagai teman. Selamat tinggal. _

_._

**The End **

**A/N:**

Okeee ini fic keduaa~ Drama ya? Ntahlah, hidup saya memang dramatis banget-_- Ah, buat capslock, saya MOHON MAAF jika berlebihan. Saya ngetik fic ini malah kebawa emosi-,- Soal orang spanyol itu, itu beneran:3 Kok bisa? Karena isi _contact-_nya orang bule semua:3 Dan soal baju robek itu, itu bener:v

Review dan konkrit di terima. Flame? Maaf, saya tidak terima.

Salam hangat,

Na.


End file.
